Dejar que se destruya
by BellaRukia
Summary: En parte, la culpa había sido de Rukia por haberle permitido ir por detrás. En parte, la culpa había sido de Byakuya por mentir. El sexo se vuelve demasiado delicado cuando se otorgan libertades que cuestionan la integridad de una persona, y eso es algo que ni Byakuya ni Rukia sabían. *One-shot* *BYARUKI* ADV: Sexo burdo con algo de angst.


**Fandom:** Bleach

**Claim:** Byakuya/Rukia

**Tabla:** 30 Vicios

**Tema:** #07 - _Mordaza_

**Extensión: **3748 palabras

**Rating:** NC-17

**Advertencias:** ¿Sexo burdo?

**N/A:** Sexo burdo, sí, pero si leen también verán que este fanfiction busca enfocar de manera realista el sexo y sus ataduras dentro de una pareja. En este fic no encontrarán a Byakuya y a Rukia como usualmente se los lee por este lugar, tenía ganas de representarlos de manera más humana, menos perfeccionista y sin los tintes de delicadeza y fluff que se les suele otorgar en los fanficions. Tal vez les choque un poco verlos interactuando de esta manera tan cruda, y puede que encuentren a los personajes un poco OOC, sobre todo a Rukia, pero tengo una justificación y si leen se darán cuenta cuál es. Espero que les guste y que la lectura les sea leve XD

Escrito para 30 Vicios de Livejournal (es mi primer one-shot Byakuya/Rukia para la tabla :D *festeja*)

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejar que se destruya<strong>

* * *

><p>No recuerda por qué fue que Rukia comenzó a comportarse así. La última vez debió darle vuelta la cara y marcharse enfadado para que se diera cuenta de que sus palabras estaban siendo mordaces, punzantes. La sintió correr furiosa a su habitación y él jadeó, con un remilgo que nadie pudo ver.<p>

En parte, la culpa había sido de Rukia por haberle permitido ir por detrás. El sexo se vuelve demasiado delicado cuando se otorgan libertades que cuestionan la integridad de una persona, y eso es algo que ni Byakuya ni Rukia sabían. Le dio la autorización con miedo, pero anegada en éxtasis y desesperación cuando él la sorprendió por la espalda trazando tiesamente con el dedo la línea que partía la piel en dos y dejándolo resbalar, allí donde a él lo enloqueció y donde a ella le sacudió la decencia.

En parte, la culpa había sido de Byakuya por mentir.

Eran noches de humedad y de remordimientos, de gemidos desastrosos y miradas de negación, de _no lo toques, yo puedo sola_ y de _no entiendo por qué eres pedante hasta para desatar el nudo de un obi._ Estaba todo caldeado, como la mirada de Rukia que parecía estar a punto de romperse con la fuerza de un vidrio. Byakuya respiraba con impaciencia, el hakama se deshacía en el suelo al igual que las ganas de empezar a reñir en ese molesto juego de miradas que nunca terminaba bien. Aun así lo hacían, corrían la puerta y se aferraban a la desnudez como si fuera lo único que tuvieran en la casa.

Empezaron por acariciarse lentamente, hipócritamente, porque la etapa de besos y roces sutiles ya había pasado hace más de dos años y no existía vergüenza ni pudor que pudieran amedrentar el contacto visual entre ambos. Pero estaba el fastidio, la turbulencia, y se podía decir que empezar a lamerse con todo el desafuero del mundo era asegurar que se rompería el encanto que quedaba, aquel que se sostenía sobre las palabras incisivas y de doble intención y sobre la respiración agitada a espaldas del otro, porque de todos modos prevalecía la necesidad de cortejarse, de volver a sentir que se buscaban por primera vez. Byakuya desplazaba la mano por el cuello y dejaba que los dedos avanzaran pretendiendo ser tímidos hacia el pezón que luego iba a besar, desenfrenado. Los mechones oscuros de su fleco largo actuaban como cortina, y aunque Rukia simulaba seguir poseída por ese fastidio que Byakuya no sabe de qué va los corrió para verlo, y descubrió su rostro de ojos cerrados y labios violentos que en un segundo comenzó a alejarse en forma descendente.

Eso le gustaba, verlo derramarse desde su pecho hasta su vientre, donde él debía permanecer y sucumbir.

A los pocos minutos la habitación era soporífera. El rostro de Byakuya se había hundido en medio de las piernas que se retorcían de placer mientras él atisbaba de cuando en cuando la boca elevada de su hermana abriéndose con calor y poca castidad.

_Deliciosa._

La expresión de Rukia ya se había transformado, esa parquedad que empezaba por agobiarle y seguía por atraerle parecía diluirse como el flujo de un río que llega al caudal con senda lentitud. El ceño se desfrunció y las mejillas se relajaron, rojas, haciendo que todo su rostro perdiera la rigidez y se arrollara por el placer, ese que se mezclaba con las ganas de restregar la piel de él y de golpear su rostro por no haberle dicho que Shihouin Yoruichi lo había seducido y encima de ello haberla montado por detrás sin ninguna mortificación.

_Imperdonable._

De haberlo sabido no le habría concedido aquel deseo que Byakuya rogó durante muchos meses. Apenas tiró de los mechones de cabello causándole un poco de dolor, sabiendo que el efecto sería no menos satisfactorio que la lengua furiosa haciendo círculos alrededor de su vagina. Byakuya estaba acostumbrado a ese intento de tortura que nunca rendía los frutos esperados; todo lo que Rukia lograba al instigarlo era que él la apresara y la enzarzara con mayor virulencia que la intimidación que se suponía debía padecer.

—¿No me lo vas a decir? —le pregunta mientras abre sus piernas para hundirse dentro de su cuerpo.

No es que Byakuya procure serlo, pero ante a Rukia es desgarradoramente sensual.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? —Rukia intenta sonar grave, pero no lo consigue. El miembro de su hermano rozando los labios la saca de todos sus cabales.

—Dime qué sucede. ¿Qué te molesta? —Han pasado semanas desde que esa pregunta no consigue respuesta. Se está cansando de insistir.

—Ya te he dicho que no es… ah —Byakuya se mete dentro de ella, sin educación, y su aliento agitado y revuelto está ahora sobre la boca de su hermana, consumiéndola. Él empieza a moverse y Rukia necesita algunos minutos para poder hablar.

—Dímelo —suelta con dificultad. Hace varios días no hacían el amor. No va a besarla por miedo a que las palabras sigan acogidas en esa boca que él se muere por relamer.

Rukia lo mira como si él hubiera roto algo y Byakuya se siente culpable, pero no se detiene. La mano que descansaba sobre el suelo de parquet se ha metido por debajo de la cintura de ella y la atrae hacia su torso, hace que su vientre vibre pegado al vientre de él que desde el inicio no ha dejado de sudar. Rukia siente una mayor impulsión en la zona inferior de su cuerpo, hasta confunde el estímulo con un extraño dolor de cabeza. No puede sostenerle la mirada durante muchos segundos porque Byakuya la sacude hasta poco hacer que pierda la razón. Cierra los ojos, ahogándose.

—¿Por qué…? —Siente un ligero mordisqueo en el hombro y el cabello de su hermano rozándole la mejilla. —¿Por qué insistes en que…? —la pregunta se pierde en un gemido profundo que corta la respiración y quita el aliento.

Por lo menos Byakuya también parece abducirse y al final sus labios se acoplan a los de ella creando más humedad que la que hay entre sus cuerpos, abajo, donde se abrazan negligentemente, y relegando todo escrutinio que en ese momento no importa, porque las peleas terminan cuando se va a la cama y las discusiones se olvidan en cuanto una mano atraviesa las ropas y friega la piel. Cualquier intento por discutir las fricciones anteriores se esfuma, no es nada, y en lugar de eso se rasguñan y se muerden hasta que Byakuya quiere hacerlo otra vez.

Escucha un jadeo que en medio del ardor suena frío, entonces Byakuya se pone alerta. Acaricia su espalda y hurga su nuca de manera que Rukia no pierda la fogosidad y se apiade de él, que había sido demasiado frustrante y demasiado doloroso la noche del último domingo haberse ido a dormir sin resolver el asunto porque ella había vuelto a dirigirle esa mirada y luego esas palabras y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a tocar. Es insoportable que sea tan hombre para abatirla de placer y no logre despegarle una sola palabra de los labios. Rukia se da cuenta y se le ponen los pelos de punta, su estoicismo se mezcla con decepción.

A pesar de que no entiende qué ha hecho mal para que de repente su hermana se vuelva frígida, Byakuya quiere seguir asediándola, le parece estúpido echar a perder el momento por una causa que ella no se atreve a explicar. Tiene la mano en su abdomen, tensa, y la siente inextricablemente languidecer con los muslos sobre su miembro.

—No lo hagas —Está excitado, pero sus palabras suenan como una plegaria digna de redención. —Rukia…

Ella está encorvada y ya no está haciendo el amor. Su cuerpo se endurece y Byakuya se aleja, Rukia sabe que se ha dejado caer sobre el futón como un fracasado y con el ceño fruncido, a punto de expresar su enfado si ella insiste en seguir callando y continuar rechazándolo sin ninguna explicación.

—Esto ya me fastidia.

Ya no le importa hacerla enojar. Ya no le importa seguir haciéndolo.

—Shihouin… Shihouin Yoruichi intentó seducirte.

No sabe qué cara poner. De eso han pasado por lo menos seis meses, y no le dio importancia porque él había sabido pararle el carro. Abre la boca para decir algo que no puede expresar, Rukia lo mira por encima del hombro que aún está húmedo con la saliva de él. El pelo le cae encima de la cara, sombrío.

Otra vez esa mirada que amenaza con romperse. Ahora es ella quien espera una respuesta.

—Me lo has ocultado —está enojada, y Byakuya se da cuenta. Sabe que si miente o tergiversa la verdad nunca más la tendrá entre sus brazos y durmiendo en su habitación, y le duele.

Mira la sombra que se dibuja sobre el suelo de parquet; Rukia plegada contra sus rodillas, la línea grácil y sutil que contornea la espalda que hasta hace unos pocos minutos Byakuya estaba por volver a partir con el dedo. La sombra es oscura y le da la sensación de que es el reflejo de lo que ella siente en ese momento. Byakuya cierra los ojos y se pasa la mano pesadamente por la frente, turbado, suspirando porque debe admitir una verdad que ni siquiera para él cuenta como deshonesta.

—No creí necesario decírtelo —mira al techo y la mano apenas acaricia los mechones de cabello que están desparramados por encima de su nariz.

Hace calor, la espalda de Rukia lo mortifica. Observa ese lunar que tiene en el omóplato izquierdo y la siente lejos, amordazada. Se deja arrollar por un silencio lleno de ira que cree merecer y en el fondo se redime, no quiere perderla. Recuerda que hace un rato había logrado hacerla enloquecer y entonces no es tan idiota para no creer que él no es el único hombre que puede haber en su vida, que otro más puede provocar en ella lo mismo que provoca él.

—Lo siento.

Se cubre con las sábanas y espera a que ella diga algo, pero Rukia sólo le devuelve una mirada de párpados caídos que para Byakuya es demasiado distante y rencorosa, como las palabras que el último domingo ella le dijo sin amabilidad.

—¿Entonces por eso soy un bastardo?

Sabe que no lo es, el juicio de su hermana es desmedido. Rukia se retuerce en su sitio y reconoce que ha estado fuera de lugar, pero se justifica: Byakuya no había sido sincero y ella tenía todo el derecho de amonestarlo aunque no le diera ninguna explicación. Se sintió humillada, burlada. Al lado de Shihouin Yoruichi alguien como ella, piensa, era poca mujer. Había que hablar con esa morena de cabellos púrpuras para darse cuenta de que estaba muy por encima de sus aptitudes y de que a los ojos de Byakuya no tenía competición. ¿Y si él la había deseado? ¿Y si alguna vez hubiera sucedido algo entre ellos? Algunas sombras son imaginarias, ella no lo entiende.

Hace el amor con su hermano hace más de dos años y medio y todavía no alcanza saber cuándo es él y cuándo lo que ella cree que él es. Se confunde, se damnifica, le entrega todo su cuerpo y lo ama a pesar de que duda sobre los sentimientos que él tenga hacia ella. A veces prefiere callar porque le da miedo conocer más, porque sabe que ambos tienen fantasmas que prefieren dejar a un costado y que de abrirse demasiado en ese páramo del corazón se podría perder todo sentido de exclusividad, de compenetración auténtica y armoniosa que supuestamente nunca han experimentado con nadie anteriormente.

Si Byakuya es un bastardo o no, no es algo que ella deba decidir. Rukia se recarga junto a él, lo destapa. Su mirada se ha mitigado.

—¿Te sientes avergonzado?

Esto a Byakuya no le gusta nada, y sigue sin recordar en qué momento dejó que ella se comportara así. Rukia lo trata diferente, lleva el dominio de situaciones en las que él se siente inferior, patéticamente inferior.

—Un poco —la escruta con severidad—. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Rukia se recuesta apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados. Ese suspiro molesto, arrogante, de creer que tiene razón y de que Byakuya es un estúpido que aún no entiende nada le crispa los nervios, y lo más probable es que no signifique en absoluto eso que él se está imaginando. De repente ella hace un movimiento lento con sus piernas y el olor a sexo fluye súbitamente entre los dos, deshaciendo un poco la tensión, intimando un poco las miradas. En Byakuya hay ansiedad, sangre que rebulle extáticamente ante el deseo de subirse a cuestas de su hermana y hacer que ella tenga otra vez esa expresión de profunda entrega y placer. En Rukia el deseo se volatiliza, cáustico, deshaciéndose poco a poco y procurando no tener lugar, porque ella también quiere reptar a su hermano pero no quiere dar el brazo a torcer, no dejará que el deseo la destruya sin antes limpiar su nombre.

—No. Pero no has sido honesto —evita su mirada, no permitirá que esos hermosos ojos grises la dobleguen y la hagan retroceder una vez más.

—Lo siento —él no; él la busca, y por más de que su mirada guarda esa monotonía de ceño fruncido y de circunspección, en el fondo se está desarmando, en sus pupilas está temblando porque en momentos como aquel, cuando Rukia se ve tan sobria e inasible, es cuando él la necesita más.

Quiere que le crea porque lo siente de verdad. Quiere que lo abrace y que esa expresión gélida y parca de su rostro resentido desaparezca y se transforme en una sonrisa, o en una mueca de gozo y exaltación que él se figura sin apocamiento. Se está endureciendo otra vez y ella no se cubre con las sábanas, la blanca desnudez de su cuerpo está humedeciendo la habitación. Deberá irse a dormir con esa carga fatídica una vez más, la cual no desaparecerá a menos que se masturbe como un miserable.

Pero la disculpa hace eco, casi que amortigua. Rukia finge que no agoniza ante la dulzura que su hermano no sabe que tiene y le corre el cabello del rostro, todavía indiferente, y piensa en lo próximo que irá a decir. El rostro de Byakuya es inalterable, y aún sigue contendiendo contra el deseo de arrebatarla y devorar sus labios en un beso que tardaría mucho en terminar y tardaría poco en trascender. Ella se le encima, sorprendiéndolo e incinerándolo allí donde Byakuya no puede más.

—Lo sientes porque no tienes otra opción, porque yo ya sé la verdad —lo punza mientras vuelca el aliento sobre su rostro, sofocándolo, hablando tan lentamente que parece que cada sílaba se acentuara con especial énfasis.

—Eso no es cierto —se disgusta Byakuya, y aprieta instintivamente los dedos sobre el torso pequeño de su hermana. —Estás siendo prejuiciosa.

Rukia hace como si lo que Byakuya ha dicho no tuviera importancia. Se refriega contra él tersamente, saturando a ambos hasta lograr arrancar los gemidos.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo —es una orden imprecisa, y da la sensación de que Rukia está ocultando algo.

Las manos de Byakuya ya están en sus nalgas, rapaces, y él espera confundido a que ella se deje adentrar. Los cortos mechones de pelo negro barren el rostro tenso de él, acariciándolo suavemente por delante de un semblante que no deja de lacerar sin querer. Mientras continúe persistiendo en su cabeza con pensamientos nefastos que ella no está dispuesta a aclarar, será inevitable que llore y le grite echando para siempre por la borda todas esas noches que ha compartido con él, sudando, pidiendo.

En realidad Rukia siente culpa. No pudo eludir el hecho de que su hermano haya tenido una experiencia ligeramente sexual con otra mujer y corrió sin miramientos a arrojarse en brazos de Ichigo, con quien durmió una sola vez llena de escrúpulos y de arrepentimiento. Sucedió en Karakura, oyó de la misma Yoruichi decir que se había aparecido semidesnuda en la casa del noble mientras Rukia residía eventualmente en el mundo de los vivos. El tono de socarronería con el que Yoruichi se lo comentó a Urahara no le quitó seriedad al asunto, enseguida Rukia sintió el ultraje recorrerla desde la nuca hasta los pies, como si fuera veneno que apenas entra por la garganta escoce todo el cuerpo y lo dobla por todas partes.

Procura no pensar en cómo aquella noche dejó que Ichigo se abalanzara sobre ella mientras imaginaba que él era de otra forma. Se dejó besar y le cambió el largo y el color del cabello, el color de los ojos, la forma y la tersidad del mentón, le pidió que la tocara como Byakuya lo hacía y lo acarició inútilmente en la parte de la cintura donde Byakuya tenía un lunar. Fue así como se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él, de que había sido horrible acostarse con Ichigo y sentir un calor y una fuerza que no eran el calor y la fuerza de su hermano.

Y está arrepentida. Aunque Rukia tenga la certeza de que hay errores que son necesarios no cometerá la pedantería que cometen algunas mujeres de empañarle en el rostro a su hombre que ha estado con otra persona, ella entiende que las relaciones no son tan ortodoxas como creía cuando era más joven, cuando apenas tenía idea de lo que era rozar a un hombre por encima del hakama, y que no es lo mismo mentir que omitir. Sin embargo esto le molesta, porque Byakuya había tomado la misma determinación. Es incómodo, se siente hipócrita y está convencida de que su hermano es mucho más transparente de lo que ella es. Así pues busca una reivindicación, un equilibrio socorrista, un retorno de la confianza sin tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones ni poner en tela de juicio la ética de los dos.

Por supuesto que desconoce que aquello es menos plausible.

—No ha sucedido nada —se ataja Byakuya azorado mientras siente todo el cuerpo de ella refregándose contra el cuerpo de él. La huele, ya no aguanta.

Y miente un poco, porque haber tenido a una mujer de grandes protuberancias semidesnuda sobre el futón no es algo insignificante que pueda tranquilizar a la mujer de uno. Pero él la ha rechazado, eso es lo que cuenta y eso es lo que a Rukia debe importarle. Por eso prefiere dejar algunas cosas sin decir, es lo que todo hombre debe hacer.

A Rukia le duele, pero no querer entenderlo implicaría que la bastarda fuera ella. Lo mira a los ojos, todavía punzándolo con la mirada dura que parece insultarlo de muchas maneras, le susurra algo en el oído y Byakuya niega con la cabeza haciendo un ademán de incomodidad. Los labios de Rukia están ahora recorriendo su cuello, que sabe a sudor y a fragancia masculina de roble y cognac. Lo mordisquea, una de sus manos se vuelca por el abdomen y hace que él dé un jadeo ronco que resuena en toda la habitación.

—¿Me amas? —Rukia sisea con la voz templada, y cuando Byakuya le responde que sí la siente mordiéndole una de las tetillas. —¿Cuánto?

Otro respingo. Está tieso, duro y envuelto por la mano de uñas rosadas de su hermana.

—Sabes cuánto te amo…

—Dilo —lo frota de tal manera que no le deja respirar.

—Te amo profundamente, Rukia.

Desea sus labios que se abren formando una pequeña grieta que cualquier mujer querría besar. Sigue acariciándolo, de arriba hacia abajo, y se goza indescriptiblemente al verlo gemir y agitarse con tal desesperación, pidiéndole que lo haga así, que no se detenga, que no deje nunca de tocar su piel. Se apea hasta su boca e introduce su lengua con una lentitud que no hace menos que acelerar los latidos de su corazón. Lo devora con prolijidad, saborea su aliento que arde, vuelve a soltar los besos a lo largo de todo su cuerpo y llega al punto donde hará a Byakuya enloquecer.

Él ya retiene su cabeza, empujándola hacia abajo, a punto de desbaratarse cuando la boca hambrienta de Rukia esté merodeando por su tronco.

Entonces ella llega, y lo vuelve humo, calor y devastación. Rukia lo tiene en su boca, observa fijamente el rostro de su hermano que se contrae en la frente mostrándolo vulgar, débil, tan bajo como ella cuando lo deja meterse entre sus nalgas. Pero le gusta, lo disfruta, le encanta verlo desprovisto de la corrección absoluta bajo la cual él siempre se esconde cada vez que se enoja con ella porque tiene la certeza de que entonces de noble sólo tiene el título y una bufanda; que es tan hombre como bestia a la hora de susurrar halagos obscenos y de hacer el amor con hambre en vez de hacerlo con mesura. Sabe lo que tiene que hacer para que él se sienta común, sabe que en ese momento él es más frágil que nunca. Lo sabe, porque cuando él la tiene de espaldas y la hace gemir y gozar de la misma forma ella se siente igual de débil y frágil como él.

Eso es horrible, en el fondo la destruye.

Lo que no sabe es que mentir en la cama es jugar con fuego. Byakuya tampoco lo sabe, por eso cuando le toca a él hacer que Rukia se sienta débil y vulgar al momento de enterrarse febrilmente entre sus nalgas y oírla gritar entrecortadamente su nombre, el cual dejó de llevar hace tiempo los sufijos honoríficos de hermano, al final ambos se queman y regresan a la tediosa rutina de mirarse de reojo y de desear que las cosas sean diferentes. La mirada de Rukia vuelve a ser mordaz, cargada de impotencia, y Byakuya la abraza entre las sábanas esperando a que ella pueda volver a confiar en él. No sabrá nunca que lo ha engañado, esperará a que ella se duerma para contemplar su rostro limpio de rencor. Rukia volverá a reprimirse muchas veces más haciendo de cuenta que la culpa es de él y volverá a entregarle su cuerpo fingiendo una frigidez que él ha ocasionado.

Byakuya la sigue besando, noche tras noche, y Rukia deja que la culpa la destruya mientras poco a poco vuelve a mirar a su hermano sin remordimientos, sin negación.

Eran noches de humedad, de querer dormirse cuanto antes después de haber culminado para no tener que soportar más las mordazas.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Cuántos llegaron hasta el final? XD Lamento si a alguien le disgustó, no quiero escribir sólo historias rosas u_u Como decía, creo que Rukia está algo OOC pero esto es porque, bueno, le ha otorgado a Byakuya una libertad sobre su cuerpo que inevitablemente hizo que la relación entre ellos cambiara y que ella se librara de toda rigidez que pudiera tener al tratar con él. Por otro lado, a pesar de que intento que Byakuya mantenga su línea de cabalidad en algunos momentos creo necesario que muestre la parte menos cortés de él XD Si bien él se acerca al estereotipo de "bishonen" o de "hombre perfecto" que nosotras fangirls idealizamos, el personaje sigue siendo hombre y como tal tiene bajezas y defectos, que en este caso son ficticios, por supuesto, y no me pareció una mala idea tratar de arañarlo por ese lado. Siento mucha curiosidad por cómo sería la relación de Byakuya y Rukia sin tantas formalidades, sin esas restricciones y distancias que hay en el medio y que a ella le impiden comportarse con él como se comporta con Renji o con Ichigo. Probablemente siga experimentado con esa apertura de la confianza en mis futuros fics sobre la pareja.

Aquí la relación entre ellos no es normal :S Es un tanto clandestina, por eso Yoruichi lo sedujo, porque ella no sabe que él está con Rukia. A su vez, sí están enamorados n_n pero preferí plantear que su relación se sustentara más sobre el sexo y que la comunicación entre ellos tuviera algunas grietas para poder aplicar la metáfora de la mordaza. De ahí el que prefirieran no hablar de ciertas cosas y "omitir" algunas verdades.

Lo que se destruye en esta historia es la honestidad, sin dudas, y por consiguiente algunas satisfacciones carnales que "en la cama" han sido mentalmente mancilladas. La intención era explorar un poco qué tan bajo puede caer una persona al ceder su cuerpo porque, como dicen, cuando uno tiene sexo es muy vulnerable u_u Espero que eso haya quedado clarito y no haya incomodado tanto.

Sin más que comentar, deseo que hayan disfrutado de este relato y que comenten :D Me hacen feliz sus opiniones, de a poco iré publicando más material Byakuya/Rukia hasta que no quieran más XDXDXD muajaja

Mil gracias por leer, ¡besos!


End file.
